


Sunlight Makes Shadows

by ThatDamnKennedyKid



Category: Naruto
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Female Uzumaki Naruto, Loving Marriage, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-09 15:13:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19478527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatDamnKennedyKid/pseuds/ThatDamnKennedyKid
Summary: Shikamaru didn't think there would ever be a day when he could look at her and feel anything but desperate, crushing amounts of love.





	Sunlight Makes Shadows

She was perfect. 

Just- Everything about her was immaculate, shining absolution. She deserved a throng of worshippers following her every step, begging her for salvation. She was the sun that rose every morning, that fed the crops and grew the trees. She was a goddess among them and he was the lucky idiot that was enough of a bastard to keep her all to himself. 

"Shi- _Shikamaru-_ "

She was coated in sweat. Her thighs had to be burning from how long she'd been pushing them. He gripped them tighter, sliding them up to the crease of her hip and squeezing. Her breath hitched, shifting her weight to the one hand planted on his chest so the other was free to run over his skin, along the many scars so pale they vanished in the evening light. She knew each one of them, had been present when he'd gotten most of them (usually because he was trying to save her, the fool). He let her thighs to and searched out the places on her he knew scars were _supposed_ to be. All the holes Pain had punched into her (the helplessness of that day still woke him in cold sweats), the beatings she'd endured, the battles she'd walked out of were anyone else would have died. He caressed every inch of flawless, unblemished skin.

She'd walked away from every enemy that had taken someone from her as the victor. They slid from her like the scars did, melted away in her heat, in her danger and strength, in the inner darkness that tied her to the ground with humility. She knew what she was capable of, who she could have become with the power at her disposal. 

Her eyes fixed on him and he was helpless to them. She looked at everything and everyone with single-minded attention and to be pinned under it . . . 

He was prepared to die for her, for what dreams she had harboured in the blue of her eyes. He would give her anything he had, would offer her anything he had. All he wanted from her was this - her gaze, her attention, her trust. He wanted to be at her side, no matter the fashion. 

One hand fell back down to her ass, the other wrapping around her back and pulling her down. Her arms wrapped around his neck, her mouth meeting his without any hesitance. Her fingers buried themselves in his undone hair, longer than the sunshine mess on top of her own head, and tugged as she bit at his lips. Her voice had always been rough, and it made her moans and groans deep and resonant. Sometimes she growled if he thrust just right and didn't that just make him shiver. 

" _Naruto-_ " He strapped her down against him, feeling her flex and shift around him. She was strong, flexible and oh so dangerous. 

"Love how you feel in me." She panted, tilting his head back to bite savagely at his neck. He had the scars there too from the first time she'd done it, bit deep enough to draw blood. It took him a while to convince her to do it on the other side to match. "Want you so bad."

What kind of asshole ties a goddess to essential to the world down to one person? She should be touching everyone, everywhere, to spread all the love and redemption harboured in her forgiving heart. What kind of selfish monster would ask her to restrict herself to one person?

He was that much of a bastard, he'd learned. 

She ground down against him, locking those powerful thighs around his hips and grinding down in one continuous, harsh roll that knocked the breath out of him. 

"Can't-" He tried to regain air and failed; she was too heady, it clouded his mind. "Can't live without you."

"Me neither." She smiled down at him, eyes twinkling. 

He gathered the strength in his body, rolling them over and sitting up, staring down at the vision she made spread out on his bed sheets. The pink flush was across her entire body, lighting up the tan hue of her skin and making her eyes and hair pop even more. She wasn't small or dainty like other women, even other kunoichi. She was only slightly shorter than he was, almost as broad. She was hardy and compact, made to throw herself through mountains, break open the sky. 

(He remembered how self-conscious she'd been, as teenagers. Her 'masculine' form and appearance had been a point of ridicule when they were kids in the Academy; nevermind that twelve year olds wouldn't understand that she looked the way she had out of necessity rather than preference. Short hair was easy to take care of and no one wanted to wear orange, so it was cheap. By the time she had the money and will to change, she no longer wanted to. She was comfortable with who she was, just unsure that anyone would every accept it from her. He had taken sincere pleasure in teaching her otherwise, driving out doubt with each hickey he left behind. She was a force of nature, and he wouldn't want her any other way.)

He shifted forward, taking in her soft sigh. 

"You're to beautiful." He breathed, reaching out to cup her face. "How did I get so lucky?"

She giggled. "You asked me first. I think you stepped on Sasuke's courage when you did."

Yeah, he knew. If he was going to lose her to someone else, it wasn't going to be someone who tried to kill her. At the end of day, before everything else, he was her friend. 

She kissed the palm of his hand, her gaze trailing over his body, down to where they were connected. "It's a lot harder for me to do the work in this position, you know."

"I think fair's fair." He pulled her leg up over his shoulder, caressing the skin and kissing her knee. The shift let him slide in a fraction deeper. He let go of her face and took a hold of her hand. 

"Wait, really?"

"Yup."

"Oh. Cool." She smirked at him. "Hit me with your best shot."

"As the Hokage commands." He steadied himself, then began to thrust, slow and easy strokes so much longer than she could make it. 

"Don't call me that in bed." She said, mock offended. "Makes it hard to hear it from you at work."

"I know." He bent down, stealing a brief kiss. "That's why I do it."

She pouted and he couldn't keep his returning smirk from appearing. "Hmph. What kind of expression is that to aim at your wife?"

"One she deserves." He pulled himself back up, tightening his grip. "Troublesome woman."

"So, what's your plan, my advisor?" She relaxed into the bedding, raising a challenging eyebrow. 

His smirk widened. "I'm going to fuck you hoarse, Lady Hokage."

"I look forward to seeing you try."

Time to put some of that Nara intelligence to use. 

* * *

Simple lessons are the ones that are the most deceptively hard to learn. 

He stroked her hair, her breaths puffing gently against his collarbone. She loved to sleep on his chest after an intense night like that, wrapped in his arms and listening to his heart. It was probably the softest, most vulnerable time between them. He enjoyed them immensely, stroking down her back. 

It had taken him years to understand why his parents' relationship had been as good as it was. Why had his father, an incredibly grounded and level man, need a woman who threw that all into disarray? Why would he see the clumsy, overzealous woman that his mother was and think _she'll be my wife?_ They shared so little in common, but they loved each other so deeply, so sincerely that it hurt just to remember the last moments he was linked to his father's mind - how that was what mattered to him; the breaking of his wife's heart, the safety of his son and the aftermath of his death on his family. That had been his final thoughts, and when he considered the man who had raised him, he thought about moments like this. 

Naruto was nothing like his own mother. She was loud and brash and obnoxious on her best days. She was hard and steely and cracked in all the places you couldn't see. She was lonely and damaged and confidently insecure. She was a testament to the force of will, to the humility of the downtrodden and the resilience of the broken. She was as much of a monument of a person as her face was on the side of the mountain - a symbol that love, compassion, trust and sacrifice will always triumph over hate, misery and desolation. Naruto was the kind of person that the future generations will look up at and wodner if she was actually real, if the legend does her any justice. 

"Stop thinking." She murmured. "'S really loud."

He chuckled, pulling her closer, but didn't rise to the bait. 

The only thing that Naruto had in common with his mother was the way their smiles could light up a room. Beautiful, radiant and energetic; glad to be alive and excited to experience life. It had taken his affection for Naruto, his desire to love her and be loved by her, to understand possibly the most crucial lesson he could ever learn. 

Shadows form with the glad help of the sun, and one without the other is only nothingness. 

She snuggled closer, hiding her face away from the light to sleep longer. He'd noticed her pregnancy making her more sleepy, even in these early stages. 

"I love you."

"Love you too, Shika," 

He closed his eyes again and decided that today, the village could wait. 


End file.
